


Triple Drabble: The Chronicle Of Diana.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, POV Outsider, The Watchers Are Very Confused, Triple Drabble, Watcher chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: We may never know the true origins of Diana of Themyscira.





	Triple Drabble: The Chronicle Of Diana.

We may never know the true origins of Diana of Themyscira. Of the Immortals who gained attention at the turn of the century, Diana's origins and history are perhaps the most obscure. We are certain of but a few things: one, that she is ancient; two, that she is a pacifist; and three, that she is a warrior.

Her age cannot be determined, but her knowledge of languages is unparalleled, indicating that she has lived for a long time and has traveled extensively. It is certain that she appears in other chronicles under a different name, but we have not yet been able to conclusively determine what other names she has used (see attachment). But for all that she appeared as if out of thin air, her exploits during the Great War are truly legendary. There are multiple first-hand accounts of her crossing a battlefield alone, wrapped only in the knowledge of invulnerability that betray her age and her power. These accounts have granted her fantastic powers, but these claims are not without merit when compared with the witnessed powers of other known ancient Immortals such as Cassandra. 

Although Diana fights as a warrior in battle, Watchers have no record of her taking a Quickening or even receiving a challenge. She frequents Marcus Constantine's poker nights, but even when those have erupted, Diana has not drawn her sword. Witnesses have spoken of her admonishing her peers for giving in to the God of War, and she is often heeded. Perhaps her reputation precedes her in the Immortal community as well.

She has lived several mortal lifetimes in our city, but we still know very little of her. It is the hope of the Parisian Watchers that the new century will shine more light onto the mystery of Diana of Themyscira.


End file.
